


Pleasant Surprise Part 2

by Josiesupernovae



Series: Whouffaldi Christmas One Shots [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, clara is evil, kinda smutt, not really xmas in this one tho?, part two of previous Christmas one shot, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiesupernovae/pseuds/Josiesupernovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tables have turned. Now it's Clara's turn to see the Doctor undress, causing him...distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgeiner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgeiner/gifts).



> Bgeiner requested a second part to "Pleasant Surprise" so here it is! Enjoy you guys!

There was never a situation that the Doctor couldn't handle. He had done it all, except this. Clara was staring down on him with such intensity that he had rather face a cyberman than his current Situation. He had let it slip to Clara that her half nudity was a pleasant view to him, and her reaction caught him off guard. Your compliment was a great gift. How was he suppose to respond to that? You're welcome? Thank you? Guess I'll return your gift, then? It wasn't even a compliment. It was a mere fact, not a statement to improve her ego. Not that she needed improvement.

"Well..."

"Don't say anything. It's okay, here, have some coffee." Clara cut him off with a laugh as she brought two tardis blue mugs to the table, placing one on her side, and placing the other in front of the Doctor. She returned to the counter to grab the creamer, and walked towards his mug, pouring just enough creamer. In about a few seconds, it all went haywire.

"Oh! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Clara had spilled a load of creamer on the doctor. It took him a few seconds to even realize what had happened, as the cold liquid penetrated his trousers and bottom part of his jacket. He jumped right up and stared down at his embarrassingly wet crotch. _Well, that took care of it_ , he thought miserably.

"Doctor, I'm very sorry. I'll take care of it, just give me your clothes." Clara said sternly.

"What? Oh no it's okay, I can take care of it." The Doctor sighed.

"No, honestly, I'll wash them." Clara shook her hand and began to fiddle with his jacket. She unzipped his sweater, and pulled it off. Again, it took the Doctor a few seconds to process her actions, and he jumped back.

"What are you doing?!" The doctor yelped.

"Oh shut up."

Clara murmured as she began to slip off his white t-shirt, revealing his slim, long torso. At this point, the doctor was frozen, and decided to just do as he was told.

"Trousers."

He hesitated, but began fiddling with his belt when Clara gave him the look. As he rapidly took his pants off, he remembered he was wearing his question mark underpants, causing him to blush intensely.

"Nice pants." Clara smirked. This was it. This was the moment the Doctor had been waiting for. The destruction of his pride, it was all leading up to this moment, in Clara's flat, naked in his underpants.

"Pleasant view." Clara winked as she gathered up his clothing, and went to the washing machine. Pleasant view? Was she being sarcastic or did she really believe that? The doctor was at least thankful his situation vanished, because it would of been hell if it didn't, since there would be no way of hiding it half naked. He sat down on the chair again, and began to make his coffee himself, with enough sugar to regenerate. Which would be helpful at this tormenting moment.

"Well, your clothing will be ready soon." Clara entered the kitchen, her own hoodie gone. Instead, she wore a lavender camisole, which displayed her lacy bra. _No_ , the Doctor groaned mentally.

"Blimey, you really are something." Clara winked as she approached the doctor, grabbing the sugar from him.

"Sorry?"

"Look at you. As if the accent wasn't enough." Clara smirked.

"Have you gone bananas?" The doctor scoffed, trying to keep his composure, but was failing quickly. Clara was close enough that he was able to see her breasts rise and fall at the beat of her heartbeat, the flowery scent of her hair engulfing him. He didn't know what her deal was at the moment, but he was certainly enjoying the lack of boundaries right now.

"Well, I haven't. But something else...has" Clara whispered, leaning in and looking down at his underpants. The doctor realized what she was on about, and flushed red. Her close proximity had caused his pants to tighten around his crotch, without his permission. The doctor felt ashamed..ashamed of his desires. All he wanted was to ravish Clara on the spot, a desire he had been withholding since he realized how much he really loved her.

"Clara...please..stop" He began to feel angry. Angry at the fact that she was probably making fun of him, pulling this old man's leg, using her powers over him to tease him for her amusement. Causing him to feel things that she'd never reciprocate.

"What? I'm just saying. You're the one naked now." She got closer to him now..his hearts beating faster...

"Clara..." The doctor didn't know what was about to happen. He lost his self control, and decided to let his body take lead.

"Looks like the tables have turned.." Clara said with a throaty voice, as she leaned forward a bit more, causing him to feel his blood flowing downwards. Maybe she wasn't pulling his leg..maybe this was what she wanted as well..maybe..

"Well that was fun."

Clara stepped back, laughing.

"Thank you for playing along, you were really good actually!" She grinned, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'll go check up on your clothes. Gotcha" she smirked and gracefully walked away, leaving the Doctor slumped against his chair, grumpily.

"Of course. Playing along." He muttered, wondering what he would do with what she caused. The TARDIS wasn't the only blue thing in the room.

"Merry Christmas to me." he scoffed to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't much Christmas in this..oops. Remember, I'm taking Christmas one shot prompts on my tumblr: Billiejoezee


End file.
